


Meeting Commander Shepard

by fishbone76



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbone76/pseuds/fishbone76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Mass Effect and its characters belong to EA/BioWare<br/>This is part 2 of my shaynor series. Big thanks again to <span class="username-with-symbol"><a class="regular username" href="http://thesorrowsofarlathan.deviantart.com">TheSorrowsOfArlathan</a><span class="user-symbol regular"></span></span> for betareading. She's a treasure <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Meeting Commander Shepard

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Mass Effect and its characters belong to EA/BioWare  
>  This is part 2 of my shaynor series. Big thanks again to [TheSorrowsOfArlathan](http://thesorrowsofarlathan.deviantart.com) for betareading. She's a treasure 

  
  
  


_When you least expect it, you’ll meet someone who’ll add to the beauty of your life….._

[](http://fishbone76.deviantart.com/art/sniff-sniff-507366081)

#    
  


**Samantha**

  


**From:** CDR Shepard J.

**To:** SPC Traynor S.

**Subject:** Report on Normandy updates **Time: 0800**

Specialist Traynor,

Flight Lieutenant Moreau said you've been on the retrofitting team from the start and know the ship by heart.

I want a full report. Preferably on a datapad. ASAP.

  


Sam glanced down at her watch nevously. It was 0900 hours. She heard Joker‘s voice in her head. _' Don't worry Traynor. Shepard's easy to talk to. And easy on the eyes too. '_ Sam wasn't convinced. The Commander‘s mail was short and precise, which made her assume that Shepard was a Marine through and through. All Military. Strict and harsh. Stand to attention. Salute. Don't even dare to breathe.

  
_Now is as good a time as any Sam. Breath_ __ _in, breath out. You're just going to meet the person that saved you and your family. You can tell her that and thank her for it. Maybe you will become friends with the hero of the galaxy._  


She was already on her way to the Elevator when EDI told her that the Commander was not avalaible at this moment. _' I will inform you immediately when the Commander is awake. '_

So Samantha waited until the call from EDI came.

When the elevator doors opened on the Captain’s floor at 0915, she could hear the Commander’s voice in the hall. She assumed she was talking to EDI. Why else would she stand in front of her own Cabin? Sam started her practiced speech before her head rounded the corner. **"Commander Shepard? I’m ….** **OH!** **"**

The few seconds of awkward silence that followed felt like an eternity. 

It was apparent she had disturbed a private moment. Dr. T'Soni removed her hand slowly out of the Commander's and turned around looking at the intruder.  _Your perception of good timing is bad Traynor._ She kicked herself mentally.

 **"** **Oh I, ah.. oh. I beg your pardon. I.. I .. I thought you were alone."**   _Ugh mortifying. Stop blabbering you prat!_ Sam felt heat rising up her cheeks.

 **"** **I was just leaving anyway."** Liara said and set herself in motion.

Looking for indications of annoyance on the Asari's face as she walked past Samantha, she found her smiling instead. Sam smiled back and felt already less embarassed. 

After Doctor T'Soni left Traynor began anew. **"Commander Shepard."** She saluted towards a very amused woman if the badly surpressed smile was any indication. The face was marked with several scars. Three of them particularly stood out. One on her left eyebrow, a longer one along her left jawline and the most endearing one on the left side on her upper and lower lip.  _D_ _on't stare Sam, keep on talking_    **"I’m Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor with Alliance R &D." **

The Commander didn't say a word but her eyes were fixed on the shorter woman. **"** **I.. I was part of the team retrofitting the Normandy after you turned it over to the Alliance."** When there was still no response from the Commander Sam bit her lower lip and blinked twice. Was the Commander expecting her to speak? More? **"Th-There werent many of us onboard when the Reapers hit-"**

**"** **Slow down Specialist Traynor. You’re doing fine."**

The Commander's mere presence took in the whole anteroom. The woman radiated a natural power and extraordinary attraction that outclasssed everything in her vicinity. Her emerald eyes seemed to hold all the power in the universe as they looked right onto her. And that really didn't help Sam out of her nervousness. _She’s even more astonishing in real life._

She had seen Shepard on the media and heard many stories. The Commander's libido was probably the most discussed topic next to being a badass, bar brawling throughout the galaxy, punching journalists during a live interview but also a hero that saved the Citadel and the council.

In short - Commander Jane Shepard was a heroic star. The Alliance‘s favorite Poster Child until she vanished for two years just to show up again working with the terror group Cerberus, getting accused of treason and blowing up a whole star system. _Oh and not to forget the rumor about four testicles._

But Sam wasn't naive nor stupid. She knew that you can't believe everything the media broadcasts. But finding out what was true and what was not could be interesting.

Sam found the Commander was a very attractive woman but for all the gossip about her being a heartbreaker, jumping into bed with all her groupies. A shameless flirter and living the religion of sex with no strings? That had never been something Sam found remotely appealing. She believed in true love. _Pull yourself together and act like the professionel you are, Specialist. Start talking about the report._ **"Thank you. I worked in a Lab. I never thought I’d be serving on a ship. You asked for a report?"** _See! It works._

" **Why don’t you tell me about the retrofits?"**

  
**Shepard**

_She had me at_ _ **OH!**_ My first thought when I saw her blush was how cute she was. She looked pure nervous. The Specialist beamed at me and I knew that kind of look only too well. She propably has a crush on the famous Commander Shepard. I don’t know how many times I’ve encountered this situation before and I almost always took advantage of it. I stopped counting some time ago.

Her exotic look combined with the british accent was very alluring. I smiled back at her. I knew I was blessed with good looks and I’m very well aware that my green eyes combined with my red hair are extremely attractive to most people.

 _' Take care . Don't ruin that pretty face of yours Darling._ ' My mother used to say. Back when our relationship was fine. Before I died.

When I delivered myself to the Alliance I was so happy to see her again and expected her to be happy too. That I was back from the dead....However I wasn't. She realised it sooner than I myself. _‘ You’re not my daughter.’_ It hurt. It _still_ hurts. But she was right. At my weakest moments I wish Liara had never handed my body over to Cerberus. I'm not who I used to be.

Traynor‘s brown eyes sparkled in the dim light. She looked me over. Scanning my face, her gaze lingered on my scars before catching my eyes again. **"Thank you. I worked in a Lab. I never thought I’d be serving on a ship. You asked for a report?"** I nooded towards my cabin. **"Why don’t you tell me about the retrofits?"**

She sounded less nervous when she began her report. I walked back into my cabin. She followed me in and while telling me more about the Normandy's old and new features she looked around the still scarcely-decorated room. Her attention rested on the empty fishtank. It gave me time to look her over. Nice tits and bigger than my own. Her ass filled the uniform out perfectly. My eyes lingered a while longer on her hips .... _such marvelous hips, grab 'em, turn her around, push her to the bed, take her_... Fuck! I was so horny.

The 6 months I spent in detention I couldn't release my sexual urges. The only contact I had were some military brass assholes, Anderson and Vega. I could've seduced him. But Vega was the kind of guy who is your best and loyal friend. Didn't wanted to destroy that relationship. So the only option left was to touch myself but I despised my body. It made me loose Liara and Mom.

Traynor was propably younger than me. I made a mental note to check her profile later. During the short time she was in my cabin she had already mellowed out. It was a sign of composure, collectedness and self assurance. I admired that on people. Although she didn't striked me as such a self assured person a minute ago, now the geek stuff she's talking about seems to invigorate her. I only understand half the technical words she's throwing around. Where I only see numbers she probably sees music. 

**"** **For as long as you need me, that is. They only sent me here to oversee the retrofits."** She watched my Hamster doing rounds in his wheel while she kept on talking. EDI chimed in then. **"Shepard! Some of our systems require further testing and Specialist Traynor has been extremely effective during installation."** Samantha turned around surprise evident on her face while she kept listening. **"I would prefer that she remain."**

**"** **Got it. EDI."**

**"** **Wait !… since when does a virtual intelligence make requests?"**

**"** **EDI is an AI. Fully self aware."** I explained and enjoyed her little rant about Joker lying to her.

Traynor blushed again as she confessed to EDI **"** **I apologize for all those times I talked about how attractive your voice was."** I adored her already. The shy smile, the blush creeping over her cheeks. 

She calmed down quick and showed me the new ship‘s upgrades on the datapad. As we stood close I could smell the light fragrance of her perfume. I wasn't able to stop the mental images popping up in my head while I leaned my head slightly closer to inhale her scent. My attention slipped from her explanation of the galaxy map to her face, the caramel coloured skin, slender neck only to get the rest of her body blocked by the uniform. I licked my lips at the thought of undressing her right there and then. .... _Pushing her with my body to the fishtank, kissing her neck, running my hands over the side of her tits, squeezing them, ripping the gear and shirt off, pinching her nipples, sucking 'em, hearing her moaning in pleasure_...  **"The war room houses a....."** She kept on talking while casting a glance at me which pushed my attention back to her words. And just then I heard her annoyed voice clearly.

 

  
  


**Samantha**

Sam almost lost the ability to speak when she felt the Commander's breath along her neck. _Bloody hell, is she sniffing me?_ She took a careful glance sideways. Shepards tongue slowly darted out between her lips, licking over them and playing a short time on the scar she had admired before. The Commander's eyes were closed and Sam inhaled deeply through her nose before her eyelids flickered open. It took her a moment for her brain to begin functioning properly again. 

**"** **Er....Commander?"**

The way Shepard was looking at her was intense, like a tiger eyeing its prey. It made her quiver. A slight shiver travelled through her body as the Commander’s breath trickled across her neck once more.

**"** **Yes?"** Shepard breathed, as though momentarily entranced by her beauty.

Sam swallowed. She shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling incredibly hot and bothered as the Commander’s green eyes took her in.  _ God, does she even know the meaning of personal space?  _ __ She tried to form a polite response in her head to ask the woman to back off but it was hard to think with the shape of Shepard‘s breast grazing against her arm.  **"Could you....maybe....?"**

**"** **Oh! Right!"** Shepard laughed, as though only realising how close she had been. Shetook a step back and held her hands up in apology. **"I'm sorry Specialist. But you smell so good. What** **is that? Vanilla?"**

**"Vanilla coconut actually. I.. You... Can I finish my report?"**

**"Of course. How about I sniff you l** **ater? Among other things maybe?"** Shepard winked. Her long fingers slid feather-light over Sam's forearm. The touch sent an unsettling chill through Sam’s entire body, creating goosebumps that crawled up the whole of her arm towards her neck and chest. She felt her nipple stiffen. Arousal and displeasure befell her simultaneously. It was irritatingly enjoyable. 

**"How about No! I'm not interested endin** **g up as one of your** _ **sexventures**_ **. Ma'am."** Sam breathed out annoyed. She wasn't sure if she stepped over the line the way she answered but she had every right to say no. Sam hadn't expected her first report to the Commander would end in sexual harassment. _Simmer down, that was no more than flirting._

 **"You know one does not simply turn down Commander Shepard. You'll miss one hell of a** _ **sexventure**_ **."** To put the cherry on top the Commander grinned sheepishly and flexed her muscles, twitching her eyebrows seductively. Samantha rolled her eyes. _Still not sexual harassment but we have reached the level of pushy flirting now. That woman is a bloody estrogen facility._

Samantha was upset. Earth was under attack. The whole galaxy might be in danger and Shepard had nothing better to do than sniffing her and flirting with her? _Oh come on, if the Reapers weren’t breathing down our necks you would have delivered that report naked. Yeah and ended up in a threesome. Sunshine and rainbows._

 **"Well then how about we start from scratch Specialist? Like we just walked in and you start your report?"**

**"You know what they say about first impressions Commander."**

Shepard put a flat hand on her chest **"You're breaking my heart Specialist. How about a chance to make up for it later maybe?"** The questioning look Shepard put on was breathtaking. The following smile was somewhat saucy but also cute.

Samantha bit her lower lip and glanced up at Shepard who was almost a whole head taller. _Hmmm she can be quite nice but that doesn't change the fact that she only wants to bang you._ Sam didn't feel comfortable anymore being alone with the Commander. Something in her screamed to go back to the CIC. _Don't let her good looks fool you Sammy._ **"Can we keep this professional Commander?"**

 **"Whatever floats your boat Trayno** **r.** **Clearly I have no chance against EDI's attractive voice."** Shepard smiled apologetically and took the Datapad out of blushing Sam's hand. **"So we have a QEC vid comm thingy in the war room?"** Shepard asked casually as she studied the datapad.

 **"Just** _ **Vid comm**_ **but yes Ma'am."** Sam was surprised Shepard respected Sam's plea and didn't show any signs of hurt or offence at being rejected. EDI chirped in **"Speaking of which… Admiral Hackket would like to speak to you at the vid comm Shepard. And I apologize for snagging up Specialist Traynor."**

**"EDI stop evesdropping."** Sam scolded **.** She was sure she was red like tomato by now.

 **"I am not** _ **evesdropping**_ **Specialist. I am the Normandy. You are inside me."** EDI said in her usual aloof voice.

 **"I'm sure that one person in this cabin understood that in a completely different manner."** Shepard teased as she watched Traynor blushing even more.

 **"Am I dismissed Commander?"** Sam asked eagerly. **"Yes. Thank you Specialist."** Shepard nodded still wearing that bloody smirk on her face. 

Sam was eager to leave before it got even more mortifying. She turned around and headed towards the door.

  
**Shepard**

Traynor headed for the exit which gave me the perfect opporturnity to check out her ass and her incredible swaying hips once more. Normally I'd whistle but managed to stop myself at the last moment. Didn't want to spoil things with her any more than I already had. Somehow my mouth opened and I clicked my tongue instead. Hearing me making that noise - I was surprised she heard it - she glanced back at me and rolled her eyes. I ducked my head and made a roguish face, coupled with awkwardness at being caught. I expected another lecture but instead I saw a hint of a smile before she turned around.

When I was alone again I sighed loudly and slumped my body into the fishtank. _What is this? Butterflies in the stomac_ _h, undressing her with your mind, feeling all giddy with happiness... Haven’t felt this way for_ _a long time. Not with Liara on Illium, not with Kelly. Poor Kelly._ My heart throbbed painfully at the memory of watching her die helplessly at the Collector's base. _I finally feel alive in my new bod_ _y thanks to her. That short tech geek returned a part of the old Shepard._ I realised I needed to be nicer and more subtle. Looks like my direct style wasn’t Traynor‘s thing. I should show her my manners and charming side next time. Now all I need is a plan to win her heart.

 **"Shepard do you need assistance regarding winning the heart of Specialist Traynor?"** EDI‘s voice chirped through the intercom.

Sometimes I ask myself if EDI is capable of reading minds.


End file.
